1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic recording head and a method for building the magnetic recording head. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-level, multi-track magnetic recording head and a method for building the multi-level, multi-track magnetic recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-track magnetic recording heads consist of multiple read-write devices on a single tape head. Each read-write device writes data onto a magnetically coated recording media and creates an individual track as a result of writing onto the recording media. Conventional magnetic recording heads typically have between eight and sixteen individual tracks. Periodically, the magnetic recording heads are stepped or moved into another position to write more tracks onto the tape. The movement of the magnetic recording heads allow for hundreds of tracks to be written on a single tape. Tracks written on the media run parallel to each other along the length of the recording media.
The amount of data that can be stored on a single tape depends upon the width of the written track and the precision of placing a track relative to the neighboring track. Additionally, the width of the storage space and the track placement location highly depend upon the size and placement of the read-write devices themselves. As a result, in order to increase the amount of data storage, many of the new designs for multi-track magnetic recording heads focus on the size and location of the read-write devices. However, new magnetic recording head designs are still constrained by the width of the recording media itself.